West Wyalong
| est = | elevation= 262 | coordinates= | latd =33 |latm =55 |lats =0 | longd =147 |longm =13 |longs =0 | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = | fedgov = | dist1 = 93 | location1= Rankins Springs | dist2 = 104 | location2= Forbes }} West Wyalong is a town in New South Wales, Australia which is the main town of the Bland Shire, located in the Central West region of New South Wales.http://lakecowalfoundation.org.au/images/hydrology1.gif It is located 467 km west of Sydney. It is located on the crossroads of the Newell Highway between Melbourne and Brisbane, and the Mid-Western Highway between Sydney and Adelaide. It is situated above sea level. The West Wyalong district is the largest cereal-growing centre in NSW. Eucalyptus oil production started in 1907 and the West Wyalong area became one of the major world exporters of the product. History The original inhabitants of the area were the Wiradjuri people. Gold was discovered at Wyalong in September 1893 by Joseph Neeld. In 1895 West Wyalong was developed 5 km from Wyalong around the bullock track, without the benefit of town planning, resulting in curious kinks in the road where it avoided trees. As well as the mines, the White Tank water supply was located here. This is now the location of McCann Park The goldfield was declared the most productive in the colony in 1899. As mining declined West Wyalong became the main service centre for agriculture in the surrounding district, although for many years there was rivalry between the towns. Both towns wanted the Temora railway line, but settled on a compromise of a station midway between the two towns, called Wyalong Central. Development since the 1970s has expanded Wyalong in the direction of West Wyalong with several motels built at Central Wyalong. A shared bicycle and pedestrian track was constructed in 1994 to link Wyalong with West Wyalong. The population has stabilised recently. This is due, in part, to Barrick Cowal Gold Mine and Pace Farm's egg production facility. West Wyalong Movies is a project by Ross Harmer, and is aimed at documenting the history of West Wyalong and The Bland Shire. Places of interest * The Poppet Head * Lions Park Dakota DC3 * West Wyalong Museum Schools * St Mary's War Memorial Catholic School (K-6) - The original St. Mary's Church School was built in 1901 of corrugated iron and staffed by the Sisters of Mercy. By 1903 there were 167 students. The present St. Mary's School was built in 1961. * West Wyalong Primary School (K-6) * West Wyalong High School (7-12) * Wyalong Public School (K-6) Pubs and clubs in West Wyalong * The Tattersalls Hotel * The Post Office Hotel * The Metropolitan Hotel * The Globe Hotel * Royal Hotel * The Empire Hotel * The White Tank Hotel * West Wyalong Services & Citizens Club * West Wyalong Lawn Bowling Club Sport * West Wyalong-Girral Bulldogs - Australian rules football & netball * West Wyalong Mallee Men - rugby league * West Wyalong Weevils - senior rugby union * West Wyalong Pirates - junior rugby union * Alleena Cricket Club - cricket * Tallimba Cricket Club - cricket * White Tank Cricket Club - cricket Annual Shows and Events January * Australia Day Breakfast and Awards (26th), West Wyalong * David Earl Memorial Cricket Match, West Wyalong February * Pancake Breakfast, West Wyalong * West Wyalong Rugby League Knockout (Last Fri./Sat.) March * Barmedman Modified tractor Pull (1st Sat.) * Candy Strip Fair, West Wyalong April * ANZAC Day Celebrations (25th) * Wellness West Wyalong Festival * Ladies Day Out in West Wyalong May * Mother's Day Luncheon (2nd Sun.), West Wyalong * Masonic Debutante Ball (2nd Sat.), West Wyalong July * Catholic Debutante Ball, West Wyalong August * Weethalle Show (3rd Sat.) * West Wyalong Show Ball September * Barmedman Show & Beaut-Ute Comp. (1st Sat./Sun.) * West Wyalong Show (1st Wed.) * Ungarie Show (2nd Fri.) * West Wyalong Charity Campdraft October * Mirrool Silo Kick Challenge (2nd Sat.) * Sweden in the West November * Early Markets (1st Sat.), Wyalong December * Christmas Market/Carols by Candlelight, West Wyalong * New year Celebrations & Bi-annual Fireworks, West Wyalong Notable people from the area * Dymphna Cusack, author. * Reginald Roy Rattey * Terry Gathercole * Mark O'Meley * Scott Staniforth * Mat McLachlan author and historian. Surrounding towns * Barmedman (32 km) * Burcher (52 km) * Tallimba (34 km) * Ungarie (42 km) * Weethalle (57 km) * Wyalong (3.5 km) See also * West Wyalong Airport References External links *Bland Shire Council Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the Central West (New South Wales)